User blog:Ethank14/Fire emblem user Tourney
General rules 1. Your army will be 10 characters of any of the classes given lower in the blog 2. One (and only one) of your men can be a canon character 3. Each of your characters must have a good back story for why they joined the party Weapon rules 1. Your arsenal will be confined to 5 weapons/items though they may not be full at any given time 2. Weapons must be given that can be used so no giving a character with a C rank in a weapon with an A rank 3. Remember some weapons are restricted by class/character 4. You may only have 2 legendary weapons and only after a Character has reached A rank (3 in special cases) 5. Your unit’s weapon ranks will be determined by how many units you have that can use the weapon in the beginning however a starting weapon stat can be no higher than C http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Bows http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Swords http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lances http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Axes http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Anima_magic http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dark_magic Lords #Your team will have one canon lord who will be the leader of your group #If the lord dies your team loses automatically, no exceptions #Lords are the only units automatically updated at the end of the round robin if they have not yet been upgraded List of usable lords #Ike #Marth #Roy #Seliph #Eliwood #Lyndis #Hector- Leo #Chrom #Leif Other characters *Now it’s up to you to create the other 9 characters for your army *Each character must have some sort of backstory that would allow them to join your army. Character stats Name **Height **Weight **Biography **Class **Weapons/ rank **Skills: Level one starting skills only **Level: Starting level is always 1 **Stats (DO NOT ADD THESE I WILL DETERMINE THEM) **Stat Growth Rate: The percent chance the skill will rise each level (be fair remember) **Quotes (critical least 4, Enemy defeated, Death quote, Retreat quote Acceptable base Classes **Lord (Only main character) (promotes to Great Lord) · Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) · Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) · Cleric (promotes to War Cleric or Sage) · Priest (promotes to War Monk or Sage) · Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) · Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) · Myridon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) · Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Flier or Falcon Knight) · Troubadour (promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric) · Fighter (promotes to Hero or Warrior) · Barbarian (promotes to Warrior or Berserker) · Archer (promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) · Wyvern rider (promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider) · Manakete · Dancer · Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) · Mercenary (promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) · Taguel Money, Reclassing and Stat Items **Depending on how well you do in each battle you will get bullion, that at the end of every few rounds you will be able to cash in at the shop blog. **Here you will be able to buy weapons, Stat increasing items, and Reclassing items **No matter how badly you do, you will at least get some so that it’s not completely unfair **You will also get stat increasing items from enemies in the field **Forging a weapon can also give it more power, a higher hit chance and critical chance MISC · Swords are stronger than axes, Axes than Lances and lances are better than swords · Dark magic can only be used by Dark Mages/Sorceress Voting · The main point of the voting will be on the stats **Just because a person has a bronze weapon doesn’t mean their automatically out, yes the weapon may be a bit weaker than its counterparts but the stats mean it can still be a hell of a weapon **All votes must be at least 5 sentences long, and I get final say on whether a vote counts or not **You must include which units will fall from both sides and in what order. This is important because it decides how experience is doled out Entrance **Only six entrants and nobody gets a reserved spot (except Leo since he helped with this and me since it's my damn blog) **Battles will be round robin then move to a bracket format. My Units Lord: Chrom (http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Chrom) Weapons: Swords- E rank Falchion, Rapier, Vulnerability Skills: Charm Stats HP: 20 Strength: 7 Magic: 1 Skill: 8 Speed: 8 Luck: 5 Defence: 7 Resistence: 1 Stat Growth 85, 60, 10, 60, 60, 70, 45, 25 Quotes: Critical: "Your end has come!" "Now I'm angry!" "I will not fail!" "Anything can change!" Death quote: I'm...sorry, everyone... Leave me... Save yourselves...if you can... Enemy defeated: "Good!" "Right." "Finished?" Well fought." Koyoto Bio: Height: 6'3 Weight: 145 Bio: A warrior in Regina Ferox during the invasion of Valm he was instrumental in making sure than the Plegian spies though Kahn Basilio was dead while securing that he stayed hidden with the gemstones. During this mission however he was injured badly and was forced to return to his home. After the war ended he decided to join The Yilssean guard along with his wife, where he fights to this day. Class: Mage Weapons: Tome rank-D Eliwind, Fire, Elethunder Skills: Magic+2 Category:Blog posts